infamousfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
InFamous: The Raiden Chronicles
'InFamous: The Raiden Chronicles' Previously in InFamous, Empire City fell victim to a Ray Sphere Blast, which killed millions, but impowered one: Cole Macgrath; An electric Conduit who was pivotal in the events of both Empire City and New Marais. After the RFI's activation, most Conduits were killed, but some survived; One of which would form an anti-Conduit organisation under the name of the DUP; One would be the first Conduit that the DUP rounded up; One would herald the downfall of the DUP, and be revered by both Human and Conduit. However, our story tells of one Conduit, who, despite all odds, managed to defeat evil Conduits who were much more experienced than him, and change the world of NYC in more ways than one: His name: Nobody knows, but Raiden. Cast The Good: "Raiden": A mysterious electrical Conduit who avoided being captured by the DUP; The protagonist in our story. Rook: Raiden's best friend, and moral compass. Comissioner Daniel Coleman: Comissioner of the NYPD; Staunch anti-Conduit believer; And grudging ally of Raiden. Viktoria Bennett: Raiden's love interest. The Bad: Benny "Avalanche" Augustine: Ice Conduit; Leader of The Vigilants: A front of the First Sons; and brother of former DUP leader Brooke Augustine. Christopher "Chimney" Phillips: Smoke Conduit; Former FBI; Mafia Lieutenant. Alberto "Firebird" Commentte: Fire Conduit; Former soldier; NY Mafia Leader. Wilhelm "Statue" Steinman: Concrete Conduit: Former Bundswehr: Triad Bouncer. Hong "Hemlock" Zhi: Plant Conduit; Triad Leader in New York. Phillipe "Voodoo" De Sedeau: Tar Conduit; Former Reaper; Born in New Marais; Bratva Bouncer. Modu "Kaboom" Taamosa: Explosives Conduit; Former Child Soldier in Liberia; Mafia Bouncer. Khalid "Chokeout" Al-Quana: Gas Conduit; Former Mossad; Triad Lieutenant. Frederico "Liftoff" Hermanez: Telekinesis Conduit; Former Cartel; Bratva Lieutenant. Yuri "Rusalka" Nikitin: Water Conduit; Former KGB; Bratva Leader. Benjamin Vincentte: Corrupt Mayor of New York; Has ties with the Mafia, Bratva, Triad, and The Vigilants; First Sons second in command under Avalanche. 'Prologue' They kept coming. I did not know who, or why. But they kept coming. My mom and dad, they never knew either, and it's not like my sisters and brothers were keeping secrets. Grandma was confused too, as the DUP rounded up all civilians to see if they had the gene. They then loaded all of us into pens. But not me. I ran from the streets, the DUP pursued me in their APCs. I ran into a cul-de-sac. But they found me. As their commander walked towards me, a small icicle impaled him in the arm, the soldiers turned to be greeted by my savior: He was a Conduit. He fought the soldiers, but he made the wrong move, and he was defeated. I was thrown into a power box, bit of a poor move on their part, cos not only did they give me my powers, but they really pissed me off. I shot at them, bolt after bolt, strike after strike. I fought the soldiers until they were either dead or fleeing. "Who are you?" The Conduit asked, "I don't know, who I am," I said, "But I need a new handle until the DUP are dealt with," "How about Raiden?" The Conduit said, "Raiden?" I asked, "Means thunder," The Conduit said, "Who are you, anyways?" I asked, "Avalanche," The Conduit said, "Benny Augustine's my real name, Avalanche is just a handle, but I want to be called by that," "Okay, Avalanche" I said, "So, Raiden, we need somebody like you in my little group. You interested?" Avalanche offered, I've got no home now, I thought, so I'd better make the right choice, "Okay." I said, "But I have rules: None of that little kid bullshit: Treat me like an adult; No asking me for smokes, and no asking me for pot." "Only if you agree to mine," Avalanche replied, "No stealing from, making threatening gestures or movements towards, or even killing your fellow Conduits. Not that we're an all Conduit club. We have some Normals." "What's your little clubhouse called?" I asked, "Our "little clubhouse" is The Vigilants," Avalanche said, "We are here to prove to the world that Conduits are not bad guys. We got the ears of the cops, and in two years, we'll have the eyes and ears of the NYC: Cops or no cops. We'll be recognised as fellow New Yorkers." "I'm in. I'll take your rules, but my new conditions are that you prove that we're the good guys." I said, "Sounds fair." Avalanche said, "Raiden, welcome to The Vigilants!" That was it, I'm somewhere where I can be recognised as a human, and that is where my story begins. Chapter 1 It was a few days till my first raid. It was a DUP Stronghold, heavily guarded, suspected to be full of hi-tech anti-Conduit weapons. I was supposed to be in the raid with Avalance and a few professionals: Rusalka; Ex-FSB; Joined The Vigilants after the FSB kicked him out. And then we got Voodoo; Ex-Reapers; Has a big problem with Electrical Conduits, which explains why he looks at me funny all the time. Those guys had it all planned out; Voodoo fires crossbow bolts filled with his Tar, which causes the guards to go nuts on eachother, Rusalka uses his Water abilities cover the survivors in water, which is where I come in, I finish them off using chain lightning. Then Avalanche and me enter the facility dealing with any guards whilst Avalanche puts them on ice, then we take out the boss. That was what happened, and this is how it ends. "Raiden, get over here!" Avalanche exclaimed, "Yes, Avalanche?" I asked, "I need you to guard the gates, make sure that nobody goes within a centimetre of these walls. Look!" He points to a pedestrian, "Get him!" I wanted to, but I can't, "Raiden! What are you waiting for?" Avalanche asked, "Get him!" I wanted to do so, but I just cannot do it. The DUP done that; Now look where that got them. I did not want to end up like that. "I can't." I said, "Raiden, we'll need to do this if we are to save this city." Avalanche said, "Look, I'll make the city know that Conduits aren't evil, I will save this city. But I will not, repeat, WILL NOT be an executioner." I said, "Run mate, he'll kill you if you don't." Avalanche glared at me, furious at my warning, but not as furious as he was towards my inability to kill. He was livid, he wanted me to become his protege, he wanted me to kill that innocent bystander, but I would not. So now, he wants to kill me. My fears were confirmed as he lifted his hand to launch an icicle that would end up in.... The head of the bystander. "You're lucky, I wouldn't kill a potential protege, it would be a waste." He said, with controlled malice in his voice, "Not that it would help." I said, Avalanche stared at me, confused, "What's that supposed to mean?" "I quit." I said, his face frowning as I said it, "I don't want to do this anymore." "I won't kill you. I'll leave you to regret that decision. Give it two years, you will regret it. You may not have family anymore, but you have a mission, one that is due to end in failure. Then, when you are certain that your mission is failed, you can be with your family once more." Avalanche said, with a voice that was much more vengeful. He hated that I quit, he hated losing me: I was like a son to him, and now I have left him, like a son disowning a father. He gave me his last few words he would say to me: "Now, get out. And pray that you and I don't meet." He said, Those were the last words I heard, before it all ended. Chapter 2 When I left The Vigilants, my destination was into the city. I needed to find a place to live. But I was entering deep waters: New York City was out of my comfort zone, I was used to the suburban area of Pennsylvania. Entering New York to me, was like a FPS player trying an RPG, it would be out of his comfort zone; A new dimension; A new game; A new world. I needed a place to stay, and I had to think long-term, cos I'm gonna be in New York for a long time. I went to a newspaper stand, asked the guy for a newspaper, he gave me it for 55 cents. I took it and went straight to the section that tells you whether a room or property is for sale, and I found one: Room 104; Lincoln Houses; Harlem. Is gonna be a trip. I found a taxi, told him where to go, and he took me there. He asked for change, and he took it, got a bit of a shock. I brushed it off, saying it must have been a fault in the car. It's not like me to lie, but I cannot tell anybody what I am, out of fear that I'll have a mob on me. I walked into the building, the landlord asked me who I am, I told him what happened, but not about Avalanche, and the DUP, obviously. I told him that my family was shot up by some thugs, and I needed a place to stay. I expected him to send me away, but he took me in. Told me that he had a family who was shot up in Hell's Kitchen, and he took a similar road. He gave me the room, and told me that I can pay for rent whenever I can. What a nice guy, not like that twat in Spider Man 2 & 3 who kept bothering Toby Maguire for rent. He told me that electricity, water and gas are on him. I told him not to bother with electricity, as I have a masters in Electrical Engineering, he asked me where my toolbox was. I told him that I lost it during the attack, and he supplied me a new one. Yep, what a nice guy, shame I couldn't tell him. He also told me that my room is built for three people; Me, some guy named Rook, and whatever lucky chick who gets to spend the night with me. He took me into the room, and introduced me to Rook, who was not as I expected: I expected a man in his 30s, but instead, this Rook looked like he was 18; Loved Wow and DMC; Loved anime, and really had a thing for Indian food. He walked over to me, in a kind manner. "Hi," The 18 year old said, "I'm Rook." "Pleased to meet you," I said, "I'm Riley." "What happened to your folks?" Rook said, "Drive-by" I said, "Gangs might have been rare in Penn State, but they existed." "My folks were attacked too," Rook said, "Got killed by a man who had a thing for icicles. Had a brother who wanted payback, don't know where he gone." "I'm sorry to hear that," I said, "Okay, guys." The landlord said, "Courtesy of Riley, I'll be paying for gas and water. He'll handle electricity himself. He's a pro" "Nice, I'm currently working for a degree in Game Design." Rook said, "I hope to work with the guys who made Heaven's Hellfire. Loved that game. Hated the players, especially that nerd kid who bummed the game, and ended up scaring the shit out of his classmates later. What was his name again? Ah, Eugene Sims! That was his name, hated that guy." "Look, Rook, that kid got bullied in school," The landlord said, "Just be sympathtetic." "Yeah, you're right, man." Rook said, "Soz, kinda got a bit antsy there." "I'll leave you guys to get to know eachother." The landlord said, closing the door as he finished his sentence. Then Rook got on his computer, playing Heaven's Hellfire for a bit, then going onto Facebook. He found a post that striked his fancy. "OMG!" Rook said, "Look, Riley, college party over at Chelsea. You wanna come? Maybe you'll meet some hot chicks, eh?" He said, nudging me in the arm and winking. "Yeah, sure man." I said, I wanted to find a way to forget all about the attack on my family and my involvement with Avalanche. Chelsea was a pretty good place to party in, you wanna know why? Cos New York has some of the most hottest chicks in America. I went to that party in Chelsea, and a lot of chicks flirted with me; They wanted me, and not cos of my sparkling personality. I told them that I can't handle a relationship. Bit of a shit move, but better single than a widower. However, as I went to get a drink, this girl came up to me. She had long dark hair, she also wore white high heeled shoes, and she wore a coat that was open and showing her wear a brown t-shirt that shown a bit of her cleavage. I was like: Oh, great. I can see where this is going. "Hi," She said, "What's your name?" "Riley," I said, "And you are?" "Viktoria," She said, "Viktoria Bennett." "Answer's no," I said, "If you're gonna ask." "Aw," She moaned, "Why not?" "I don't know you," I said, "And even if I did, I cannot handle a relationship right now." "Well, why don't we start?" She suggested, "Tonight at my place, protected, and don't worry, I like it rough." "Answer's still no." I said, "I've got to go anyways. Nice meeting you." "Catch you later," She said, Chapter 3 Two years later. And, man, has things been different. Rook and Viktoria are have been helping me cope with the death of my family, though, Viktoria seems to think that me and her are a perfect match, I disagree, though, with ass like that, I wish the situation could make it possible for us to be together. "Hey, Rook." I said, "How did you know Viktoria, anyways?" "We went to school together since kindergarten." He said, "I always liked her, but she seems to like the mysterious sort. She met some gangster once, dated him for a bit, left him after he was done for molesting, hacking, possession of illegal arms, and breaking curfew. Didn't like it that he had to keep a secret like that." Those words that Rook said frightened me, made me think: "What if she finds out that I am a Conduit, and that I have been targeted by a organisation of them. She'll want to leave me." "Anyways, about mysterious, and all that." Rook said, inquisitively, "Where did you go after your folks died?" "I'll tell you, but you'll have to send Viktoria away." I said, "Why?" Rook said, "Just do it, man." I ordered, Rook contemplated, as if I was nuts. Then he said, "Hey, Viktoria. Haven't you got volunteer work at the Natural History Museum at 5?" "Yeah, I have." She said, "Why?" "Cos it's like, what, 30 past 4?" Rook said, "Oh, shit." She said, "I gotta go. See you, Riley." She left, blowing me a kiss as she went out the door, does she not get the hint? "Okay," Said Rook, "What is it that you wanted to tell me?" "Okay, here goes." I said, letting out my palm, I used my powers to launch a spark at a faulty appliance that has been taunting us for weeks. Then the appliance went to life: It started working again, Rook was both shocked and overjoyed. "You? You're one of them?" He asked, shocked. "Yeah, discovered my powers the day the DUP raided my home. They loaded my family into holding pens, I ran. They chased me, I was cornered, but, then he came, a Conduit, he launched icicles at the soldiers. He saved me, but was taken down. The remaining men threw me into a power box, that was where my powers were gained. I killed for the first, and last time. The rest, they ran. After that, the Conduit, Avalanche, he took me in. Made me part of a group called The Vigilants. We raided a DUP base days after that. That was where it ended. Avalanche wanted me to kill a civilian, I could not do that. So I left, but I made a vow to save New York, to be the hero that it needs, but Avalanche, he said that he'll make sure that I fail that vow before killing me. He said, 'Give it two years, you will regret it. You may not have family anymore, but you have a mission, one that is due to end in failure. Then, when you are certain that your mission is failed, you can be with your family once more.' I have left after that, I only cared about saving New York. But then, I met you guys, and that complicated everything. But you guys never knew about it, I wanted it kept that way. But I had to tell someone." I said, "It can't be that bad." Rook said, "I care about Viktoria, man." I said, "I love her, that's why I never asked her out. You seen the new Spider Man, right? You know at the end when Green Goblin sees Spider Man with his gf, and he kills her. I don't want that happening to Viktoria." "Shit, man" Rook said, "We're dead, man. Game over, man. GAME FUCKING OVER!" "We're not dead, dude." I said, "Only Normal's think like that. I'm a Conduit, remember?" "Even so, he probably has more experience on him" Rook said, "We're both-" Then he goes into some thought. "Unless." "Unless what?" I asked, "I have a contact," He said, "He lives on a roof in Times Square, he dealt with Conduits before. He can help us." "Take me to him." I said, "I'll call him first." Rook replied, "He gets over paranoid, especially around Conduits." Rook then gets out his iPhone, dials an unknown number, and puts it on speaker. Then a voice booms out of the phone. It had belonged to a Empire City native: "Hello? This better not be the DUP." "Relax, Zeke." Rook said, "It's me, Rook." "Rook, you got a new number?" Zeke asked, "No, you have. Remember, you change your phone number every week so that you don't get tracked by The Vigilants?" "Shit, really?" Zeke said, "God, I must have hit the bottle pretty hard. Anyways, what's on your mind, pal?" "I've got someone who can help us against Augustine. He's got a visual ID on him and his men. He's even been to a outpost that was taken by them." "He a spy?" Zeke asked, suspiciously, "No, he's like Cole." Rook said, "No shit?" Zeke asked, "No shit." Rook confirmed, "Okay, meet up with me in a hour. Same place." Zeke said, and with that, he hung up. "Let's go, mate." Rook said, He got up to leave, I followed; He ran out the apartment, I followed; He ran to the hideout, I followed. And there came a slightly overweight man, wearing a set of tracksuits, a grey shirt, with a green top over his shirt, complete with a set of sunglasses. Yo, Rook. What up?" Zeke said, "Hey, Zeke. How are you, man?" Rook said, "Not good," Zeke replied, "It's Vincentte. He's made a rule allowing firearms to be distributed within the city. And when officials were taking him to court over it, next thing you know, they don't show up on the big day. I think something's up." "There's always something up with Vincentte, Zeke," Rook said, "They say he's got fingers in the pies of the Bratva, Mafia, Triad. Hell, he's probably in bed with Al-Qaeda for fuck's sake!" "Now, that's unlikely." Zeke corrected, "If a mayor was in with Al-Qaeda, we'd know about it, everyone would. That's the downside to being a mayor; You can keep ties with crime quiet, but you can't keep ties with terrorism quiet. But either one, you're fucked. Cos, one of these days, there's gonna be a good cop in the squadron of bad cops." "I think I know why he might have ties with the crime syndicates within NYC," I said, randomly. It's just as much as saying that he could be in with Avalanche, but I could be right. "And what is that, Riley? Isn't it?" Zeke asked, "There was this organisation over in Penn called The Vigilants. Lead by this guy called Avalanche. Said something about trying to make Conduits tolerated in New York." I revealed, "Avalanche. Hmm, this sounds like a handle, what's his real name?" Zeke asked, "Augustine: Benny Augustine." I said, "Shit, man. I don't know what you got into, but that guy, Augustine, he's a legend within the Conduit Underworld. He a Ice Conduit?" Zeke said, "Yep. Launched icicles at the DUP mercs trying to chain me two years ago, and a few days before it happened." I said, "You ran in with him, right?" Zeke said, "Yep, worst mistake ever. He wanted a protege, I was all he could find. He wanted to kill me two years after that." I revealed,